Thorns of Life
by Kylyn
Summary: Summary: Thornpaw is a small she cat, dreaming of becoming a warrior. Now prey is being stolen and Thornpaw is being accused of stealing it. What will she do with no one on her side but her friend? Will she ever become a warrior?
1. River Hunting

This is my first fanfic, so please R&R!

Thorns Of Life

Chapter 1:

"Hey Thornpaw!" a cat mewed

" Hi Hazelpaw." Thornpaw said

"Do you want to go hunting with me?"

"Sure" Hazelpaw answered "I'll go tell Lionstar,"and he bounded

away. Then, Hazelpaw came back, his ears perked up,as well as his tail.

"Lets go!" Hazelpaw screamed

"Ok, ok, I'm coming,but every animal will see your tail." Thornpaw mewed

As she passed by the Warriors, waved thier tails in a greeting. Thornpaw

ran to catch up with Hazelpaw.

As Thornpaw stalked up on a mouse, a shrill screamed broke the scilence.n

Thornpaw raced to where the noise was coming from. When she got there, she

saw Hazelpaw in a river trying to stay aflout.

"Help!" Hazelpaw screeched.

"I'm coming!" Thornpaw answered. She dove in to the river and with all her might, pulled

Hazelpaw out.

"Th-h-h-ank you" Hazelpaw chattered

"Lets get you back to camp"

Thornpaw said, and they went back.

When they got back, they went to Dapplecloud. On there way, many cats asked

where they had been.

"Hazelpaw fell into the river and I rescued him" Thornpaw plainly

said

"Oh, like were going to believe that." Firereed said, rolling his eyes.

"Well I did"

Thornpaw said stubbornly and stalked off to the apprentince's den, leaving Hazelpaw

walking to Dappleclouds den alone.


	2. Smooth Going

Chapter 2: Smooth Going

"Mousefire, Snowfur, Brambleflight, Snowpaw, Hazelpaw, Silverpaw, and fine, Thornpaw. You are

all going to the Gathering." Lionstar said "That should leave you with enough warriors" he told

Rippleclaw. "Ok, let's get ready, cats that are going to the Gathering." "Come on, Hazelpaw! Let's go to the fresh kill pile!" Thornpaw mewed "I'm coming!" Hazelpaw screamed and sprinted across the clearing. Thornpaw took a chaffinch and Hazelpaw took a juicy vole. When they were done, they went to Lionstar to go to the Gathering. When they got to the Fourtrees, they saw all the Clans. "Wow!" Thornpaw mewed "I know." Hazelpaw agreed "Let's talk with the other apprentices." Thornpaw said, noticing the other apprentices in a small group near a hazel bush. "Ok" agreed Hazelpaw, and they padded to the hazel bush. Before they could even chat, the meeting began. "All is well in Thunderclan" Lionstar began. "Same with Riverclan" Fallenstar said "Also Shadowclan" Darkstar said "Same with Windclan" Tawnystar mewed. "Then the meeting is over" Lionstar ended, and all the leaders jumped off the Highrock. "Let's go!" Lionstar shouted and Thunderclan followed him, still chatting.


	3. Fresh Training

**Me: Hi! I have a writers block. I hope I can think of something to write and write a longer chapter. If I don't, I will try over and over.**

**Thornpaw: Hi! How are...**

**Hazelpaw: Hi! How are...**

_(Starts play fighting)_

**Me: Oh well, back to the story!**

Chapter 3:

2 moons later…

Thornpaw fiddled with her tail and tried to fall asleep. She had a long day. Catching squirrels, more training. As she fell asleep, she dreamed of becoming a warrior.

Thornpaw woke up to hear Hazelpaw saying "It's time for training!" and he raced to the fresh kill pile. Thornpaw shook herself awake and went to the clearing to her mentor, Brambleflight.

"I thought we should go with Opaltail and Hazelpaw to train together."

"Great!" Thornpaw squeaked "Meet you at the camp entrance!" and she raced off to the fresh kill pile to eat something first. Hazelpaw and Snowpaw were their, sharing tongues. Thornpaw took a squirrel, ate it, and walked down next to Hazelpaw.

"You need to train." She whispered in his ear.

"Right!" Hazelpaw said and jumped up. "Bye Snowpaw, time for me to train. What are you doing?" Without waiting for an answer, he bounded off with Thornpaw thumping at his heels.

"Now we will see what you have learned. Attack each other." Opaltail ordered, when they got to the training hollow. Thornpaw went into a crouch and started towards Hazelpaw. She jumped and pounced on Hazelpaw. Hazelpaw slithered away and ducked under Thornpaw's paw.

Finally, Thornpaw managed to pin down Hazelpaw.

"Great job Thonpaw." Brambleflight congragulated "You to Hazelpaw." Brambleflight said, when he noticed Hazelpaw looking a little crestfallen. When Hazelpaw heard that, he stood up straighter. For the rest of the day, they trained. They were all wor out when finally, Opaltail said

"Thats enough training for today. Go hunting for a little, and bring back as much fresh kill as you can."


	4. Allegiances

**Here are the Allegiances. I forgot to put them up in the beggining. Sorry!**

* * *

Allegiances:

Thunderclan:

Leader:

Lionstar- Golden tom with a hazel tipped tail

Deputy:

Rippleclaw- Black tom with sea-blue eyes

Medecine Cat:

Dapplecloud- White she cat with black markings on tail

Warriors:

Mousefire- Hazel she cat with a white front paw and red marking on ear

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Tawnyriver- Tawny she cat and golden patches

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Snowfur- Snowy white tom

Apprentice: Birdpaw

Opaltail- Blue-gray she cat

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Firereed- Firey red tom with an orange tail

Brambleflight- Brown tom with white paws

Apprentice: Thornpaw

Apprentices:

Snowpaw- White she cat with a black tinted ear

Birdpaw- Blue-gray she cat withe silvery white ear tips

Silverpaw- Silvery-blue she cat

Thornpaw-Blue-gray she cat with white paws and ear tips.

Hazelpaw- Hazel tom with chocolate colored tipped ears and tail.

Queens:

Featherpelt- Light gray she cat with blue eyes (Kit(s): Whitekit and Shrewkit)

Leafclaw-Brown she-cat with hazel tail tip (Kit(s): Birchkit)

Elders:

Berryclaw-White tom with red-orange paw

Sapphirecurrent-Red she cat

Kits:

Whitekit-White tom

Shrewkit-Tiny brown tom

Birchkit-Small hazel she cat


	5. Stolen

**In the first chapter, I made a lot of mistakes. Also in the other chapters. Sorry!! R&R. PLEASE!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Thornpaw and Hazelpaw padded back to the camp, jaws full of fresh kill.

"Well done youngsters." Lionstar congratulated. "Add that to the fresh kill pile."

"Ok." Thornpaw and Hazelpaw said, there mews muffled by the fresh kill.

As they dropped there fresh kill at the fresh kill pile, Hazelpaw said

"I don't like carrying squirrels. They're too furry. Next time, I'm going to hunt for mice."

"I don't like carrying mice." Thornpaw joked "They're too non-furry. Next time, I'm going to hunt for squirrels. The two friends laughed until they were all worn out.

"Lets take something from the fresh kill pile." Thornpaw said when they were finished laughing.

"Sure" Hazelpaw agreed, and they padded closer to the fresh kill pile. Thornpaw took a sparrow, and Hazelpaw took a chaffinch. They went to the tree stump and started eating and sharing tongues. Suddenly, Firereed and his patrol came into the camp. They went to Lionstar an talked. Brambleflight, however, went to Opaltail and spreaded the news. While they were talking, they glared at Thornpaw. Birdpaw came to them and talked about her hunting trip she went on that day.

"And so I came back with four mice, two voles, and a sparrow." She finished.

"Wow!" Thornpaw gasped. "Thats a lot." Then, Lionstar padded over to Thornpaw.

"Meet me in my den when you're done eating." He said in a gruff voice, and he walked away.

"I wonder whats going on." Hazelpaw mewed.

"So do I, but I'll find out when I'm done eating." Thornpaw said.

**A few minutes later...**

"I'm done eating, so I'm going to go see Lionstar." Thornpaw mewed when she finished eating. Without hesitating, she padded to the leader's den.

Inside the leader's den, it was very cozy.

"Come in." Lionstar's voice rumbled. Thornpaw padded in.

"Firereed tells me that they met a Shadowclan patrol. He said that Shadowclan said they saw a blue-gray cat steal prey from their territory. I couldn't be Birdpaw, she doesn't do that stuff. So it must of been you. Did you steal prey?" Thornpaw was startled. She hadn't stolen prey in her life.

"No Lionstar, I haven't been stealing prey." She answered.

"It has to be you." Lionstar

* * *

**My friend, Cinnomonpool made me type around 500 words. Sorry for the long wait. She detests short chapters.  
**


	6. Author's Note

It will take me a long time to update because I am in summer camp.

I would like to give out cookies to Nightclaw and Bloodshimmer for reviewing. Thx for your understanding.


	7. Unfair

**Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update. I ran out of ideas. If you have any ideas for the 6th chapter, review or PM me. R&R!**

* * *

Thornpaw stamped out the door. It wasn't fair! Lionstar made her clean out the elders bedding for one moon. ALONE!

"Grrrrr" She muttered

"So, what happened?" Hazelpaw asked when Thornpaw got back to the tree stump.

"Lionstar says that I have to clean out the elders bedding for a moon, ALONE!"

"WHAT!" Hazelpaw exclaimed. "Why?"

"He said that I have been stealing food from Shadowclan."

"What a mouse-brained idea!" Hazelpaw said, his eyes opening wide. Thornpaw noticed that Birdpaw looked a little guilty, but she didn't bring it up.

"I'm sleepy." Thornpaw said, faking a yawn. She didn't want to talk about her punishment or something she didn't do.

"Ok" Hazelpaw said. "Don't forget we have to patrol the borders at sunrise.**(AN: Do they patrol the borders at sunrise? I'm not sure, and I'm to lazy to go find out.)**

Sure, whatever." Thornpaw said and set towards the apprentices den.

* * *

**I have a writers block! WHAT DO I WRITE? Ok, now back to the story.**

--

**Sunrise...**

Thornpaw felt a paw nudging her.

"Wake up!" A voice said.

"What?" Thornpaw said groggily.

"It's time for the sunrise patrol."

_Hazelpaw_

"Coming." Thornpaw said sleepily.

When Thornpaw got out of the apprentince's den, Lionstar was standing in front of her.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked.

"I'm going on the sunrise patrol." Thornpaw answered confused.

"Well, you can't go. You have to clean the elders bedding."

"Ok." Thornpaw said sadly, and headed towards the elders den.

**One moon later,**

Thornpaw was walking towards the fresh kill pile. It had been a moon since the start of her punishment, and she was relived it was over. She was determined to find out who had stole food from Shadowclan.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took long to update, but I was really busy and and I had a writer's block. It's not that long because I want to update it soon. R&R! Reviews help updating! **


	8. Over the Border

**Hi! Tinselpool has been bothering me and bothering me, so FINALLY! I am updating, and I finally have time to use my computer. Sooooo... R&R! And thank you for the idea of this chapter, Snowfeather5. (I changed it a little, if you don't mind.)You get a plushie of any of my story characters!  
I have not wrote this yet in my story.  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! (Isn't that easy to see? ****I am such a bad writer.)****  
**Thornpaw was exhausted. It was the end of her boring old punishment.

"Hey Thornpaw, do you want to go on the morning patrol?" Thornpaw recognized Hazelpaw's voice.

" Sure." Thornpaw agreed happily. As Thornpaw walked by some cats, they smiled.

_Maybe they've forgotten about the mistake I didn't do. _Thornpaw thought slowly, forming a smile on her face. As she reached the entrance, she saw Snowfur and

Firereed there.

"Your bringing **_her _**along?" Firereed said to Hazelpaw as he saw Thornpaw appear, emphasizing the word "her".

"Thornpaw didn't do anything wrong." Hazelpaw shot back. Firereed just snorted and led them outside the camp. Thornpaw followed, glaring at Firereed. Snowfur just

smiled sweetly at Thornpaw.

As the patrol go near to the Shadowclan, Thornpaw smelled Thunderclan scent. She whispered to Snowfur.

"I smell Birdpaw's scent, and it's really fresh. Should we go follow it?" Snowfur silently nodded and whispered into Firereed's ear. He hesitated, but then reluctantly

nodded.

"Come on" Snowfur mewed to Thornpaw, and bounded closer to the Shadowclan border, following Birdpaw's scent. Thornpaw ran, hard on his heels.

Soon, they reached the border. Suddenly, a small bush trembled. A squirrel darted out towards Shadowclan camp. It was followed by **(I think you've guessed**

**already) **Birdpaw. As soon as Snowfur saw her, he yowled

"Come back here Birdpaw!" Birdpaw stopped in her tracks and looked at the border, seeing Snowfur. Thornpaw could see Birdpaw's fur tremble as she walked

towards him, her tail drooping.

"You are coming with Thornpaw and I to go see Lionstar." He growled.

**Back at camp...**

Snowfur and Thornpaw led Birdpaw to Lionstar's den.

"What is it?" Lionstar said as he heard the pawsteps of Snowfur.

"We have come to tell you that Thornpaw wasn't the cat who stole prey from Shadowclan. Birdpaw was. She even told us. " Lionstar glanced at Thornpaw, then at

Birdpaw.

"You two go." His voice spoke. "I will talk to Birdpaw." Thornpaw padded out of Lionstar's den just as Hazelpaw ran into camp with three mice and a thrush.

"What did I miss?" He asked Thornpaw between breaths.

"Well, we found Birdpaw stealing prey from Shadowclan, and Lionstar is talking to her right now." She answered. "She should come out any second now." As if on cue,

Birdpaw and Lionstar padded out of the leader's den. Birdpaw headed towards the apprentices den, while to Thornpaw's suprise, Lionstar came to Thornpaw.

"I am sorry." He spoke almost at once. "Since you have been great this long moon, we will hold your warrior ceremony tomorrow at sunise." He turned to Hazelpaw.

"You've caught a lot of prey for the past few moons. You will become a warrior with Thornpaw" Thornpaw and Hazelpaw smiled happily at each other. When Lionstar

was out of hearing, Thornpaw and Hazelpaw squealed together.

"I can't believe were becoming warriors!" Hazelpaw said. Just then, Birdpaw came to them. She faced Thornpaw.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble you got in because of me. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will you daft furball." Thornpaw said smiling, and swatted Birdpaw's ear, claws sheathed.

**Next morning...**

Thornpaw heard a voice when she woke up.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under Highrock for a clan meeting." It was Lionstar.

"Come on Thornpaw, you don't want to be late for your warrior ceremony. Are you excited?" Hazelpaw said, popping up right in front of Thornpaw. She bounded away, not letting Thornpaw answer the question.

Thornpaw hurried close to Highrock next to Hazelpaw, waiting for the meeting to start.

**Now, here is a contest. I want a warrior name for Thornpaw and one for Hazelpaw. Whoever's I like the best, I will choose to be Thornpaw's warrior name and Hazelpaw's warrior name. R&R! **


	9. One Step Higher

**Hi! This is Kylyn speaking. I have chosen the winners. Thank you Cinnomonpool, Tinselpool, and NewJonasLover11 for Thornpaw's warrior name. You all get Thornpaw plushies!(And cookies) Cinnomonpool, I have chosen one of you names for Hazelpaw's warrior name. Another plushie for you! (And more cookies.) Thank you to all the other participants. Now, I will write. Maybe. Probably. Fine, I will. By the way, Cinnamonpool is my co-author, I send her the chapters, she edits them. Sort of like a beta...only this is the first chapter she did that for... More cookies for you! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: There is no way I own Warriors**

**Claimer: I do own the characters here that you don't recognize from the books. **

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Thornpaw's blue-gray fur was fluffed up with anticipation. She turned her head to stare at Hazelpaw, who was equally excited and dancing around. The she cat's muzzle twitched into a funny, smile.

"Settle down Hazelpaw, you look like a dying rabbit," she purred. Hazelpaw looked at her indignantly, his eyes flashing with mock fury. He swiped a paw over his friend's ears. Thornpaw ducked swiftly, but not fast enough; the paw grazed her left ear. She retaliated with a feint at Hazelpaw's stomach and then an affectionate slash at his haunches. Then, Lionstar's loud, clear caterwaul filled their ears, delying further conversation.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Several cats assembled below, staring intently at their leader. The sun's rays bounced and reflected off of his golden pelt, illuminating it until it blazed like an undying fire. His ?GREEN? eyes glittered intensely like emerald jewels whose luster was blinding.

"It is time for one of my favorite duties, making apprentices warriors! Hazelpaw, Thornpaw, step forward," he meowed calmly in a slick voice. The two friends gaped at each other, still not registering the fact that they were finally becoming warriors. But, it only took a cough only audible enough for them to hear to snap them out of their revere. They trotted up, tail and head held high, ears pricked, chest puffed out proudly. Lionstar's massive golden head turned towards Hazelpaw, silently calling her over. The hazel and chocolate brown tom padded up, his tail stiff with exhileration. Lionstar's piercing gaze rested on her.

"Hazelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?" His mew was level.

"I do," Hazelpaw replied, eyes shining brightly. His leader's face glowed with approval as he surveyed the tom before yowling,

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I, Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan, hails you by your new name, Hazelsnow. StarClan honors your courage and confidence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The newly named Hazelsnow rasped his tongue over his leader's shoulder and he rested his muzzle on his head. Next was Thornpaw. Her blue-gray fur gleamed with the brilliance of the moon, and Hazelsnow wondered when she had gotten the time to groom herself. Oh well, she was a lot more striking... Suddenly, the tom shook his broad head, trying to clear those thoughts. What was he thinking? He was able to bottle up these emotions just in time to hear Thornpaw's ceremony. Lionstar shook his golden pelt before meowing,

"Thornpaw, do oyou promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?" Thornpaw met her leader's gaze boldly.

"I do." Her voice rang out, loud and clear, tingling the bottom of every cat's souls. Lionstar looked immensely proud.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I, Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan, hails you by your new name, Thornfire. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Thornfire purred softly and licked his shoulder. Lionstar rested his muzzle on the new warrior, as he had done for Hazelsnow just moments before. ThunderClan chanted their names loudly,

"Hazelsnow, Thornfire, Hazelsnow, Thornfire!" The two glanced at each other, disbelief and pride undoubtably in their eyes.

"Now, as a tradition, Thornfire and Hazelsnow must hold vigil at moonhigh. Until then, return to your duties!" The other cats departed for StarClan-knows-where. Then, Thornfire shrugged.

"Now what?" Hazelsnow chuckled at her friends bluntness.

"Now, we go get something to eat!" She laughed. Her stomach chose that moment to agree. Thornfire twitched slightly. Then, her stomach growled as well. She shrugged again.

"Well, that settles it. Come on!" The two friends raced towards the fresh kill pile, hearts fluttering with happiness. Meanwhile, Lionstar had watched the entire scene. Before he left, he mewed quietly,

"Hazelsnow, you've won Thornfire's heart. Now, careful not to break it. Thornfire, be careful...my daughter..."

**--**

**Thank you reviewers for your support. That was the last chapter. Review if you want a sequel!**


End file.
